


The First Phonecall

by RachelGranger



Category: Eleanor & Park - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGranger/pseuds/RachelGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor and Park haven't talked on the phone since she left. She finally decides to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Phonecall

"Park."

"Eleanor."

"I haven’t talked to you in so long, this is weird."

"Weird is good. I like weird."

"Whatever."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I’m fine. I guess."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

 

….

Eleanor hasn’t talked to Park for more than a year since she started living with her Uncle and Aunt. She only recently decided to send him a postcard. Finally, she called him. She had to hear his voice. She had to make sure he wasn’t just a dream that she had to imagined. She had to know that there was some place she belonged.

….

Park was worried about her. He worried about her every second. He even had dreams worrying about her. Eventually, he tried to tune everything out, even himself, so he could stop worrying. Was she over him now? He worried about that constantly, too. She hadn’t written back. She hadn’t called. Now that he thought about it, she never said she loved him. He turned up his music so loud it felt as if his brain was rattling. He knew any second his dad would be in there to yell at him to turn the noise down.

….

"Eleanor," he enjoyed saying it, he hasn’t been able to say it in so long, “When will I be able to see you again?"

"I…I don’t know. Not for a while, I guess."

"Oh. Well, soon. We have to see each other one day."

"Yeah, I want to see you."

….

Eleanor nearly cried every time she thought about calling Park. She cried when he first answered the phone and she heard his voice. She thinks she stifled it down before he could hear her. At least she hopes she did. She didn’t want Park to hear her crying.

….

"Park."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Eleanor."


End file.
